Railgun You're Lucky Most Wanted : 15 Hari Sebelum Ketangkap Razor
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: 15 Hari adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk lolos dari kejahatan yang dilakukan Bisakah Misaka Mikoto dan kawan-kawannya lolos? Atau mungkin mereka bakal tertangkap? / Re-Write dari Railgun You're Lucky Most Rated M for your NFS:MW x Railgun x Lucky Star x K-On! (Chapter 3 Update) Diikutkan dalam challenge "KOMPETISI FLAMER SEJATI" *maso mode : ON*
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer : Need For Speed : Most Wanted, Toaru Majutsu no Index/Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, Lucky Star, dan K-On! bukanlah milik penulis. Jika penulis memiliki series tersebut... Mungkin ini jadi official~

Hari ini, 18 Juni 2012. Keadaan pada pagi ini tergolong sepi kecuali beberapa kendaraan yang melewati disudut-sudut kota. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika semua pembalap jalanan di distrik Rosewood disuruh oleh Razor berkumpul di salah satu stadium di Rockport. Pada awalnya mereka cuman berkumpul seperti biasa. Mengobrol sambil memamerkan mobilnya. Rizki yang mantan pembalap jalanan yang sekarang menjadi pemilik restoran masakan Minang yang tersohor di Rosewood. Bahkan, dia sudah membuka cabang di Academy City dan di Saitama. Pada saat ini, dia pun hanya bersandar di Nissan Primera keluaran 1991 yang sempat dia pakai untuk membalap liar di Rosewood.

"Hhh... Kenapa Razor menyuruhku datang ke perkumpulan ini? Padahal kan aku ini adalah musuh terselubungnya Razor." Gumam Rizki.

Tidak lama kemudian, Razor yang menjadi 'tuan rumah' dalam acara hari ini.

"Baiklah saudara-saudari sekalian. Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang menjadi target pemotongan kepala edisi Razor!" Sahut Razor Callahan. Ya si pecundang yang hobinya suka nge-troll pembalap jalanan di distrik Rosewood. Mobilnya sih keren, BMW M3 GTR kode sasisnya E46. Namun, sayang skillnya busuk dan dia suka ngejebak pemain lain.

"Apa cewe gw yang kena?"

"Apa nyokap gw yang kena?"

"Apa jangan-jangan si Rizki yang kena?"

"What?! Gak mungkin bro, Razor kan sukanya nyiksa cewe."

"Udah-udah. Gw umumin aja deh siapa yang menjadi targetnya." Kata Razor dengan suaranya yang dikenal payah.

Pada awalnya Rizki tidak memperhatikan nama-nama yang disebut oleh Razor. Dia hanya bersandar sampai dia sempat tertidur dengan pose menyender ke Nissan Primeranya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan tentu saja, Razor masih menyebutkan nama-namanya. Tentu saja ini membuat Rizki sedikit bosan.

Tidak lama kemudian Razor pun menyebutkan...

"...Konata Izumi, Nabilah Amelia, Misaka Mikoto, dan Tsumugi Kotobuki." Kata Razor. "Nah ini adalah list orang-orang yang sudah jadi target dalam kegiatan ini. Buat yang kenal, jangan coba-coba mencegahnya atau dapat hadiah yang mengerikan. Wahahahaha." Sahut Razor dengan ketawa ala sadistic.

"Konata... Mikoto... Mugi... Oh Shit!" Sahut Rizki sambil masuk kedalam Primeranya.

Para pembalap jalan yang lainnya sedang berpesta untuk merayakan dimulainya kegiatan pemotongan kepala edisi Razor. Sementara itu, Rizki meninggalkan tempat pertemuannya dan dia pergi menuju Saitama. Didalam perjalanan ini Rizki pun mulai mengatur strateginya. Dari surat undangannya itu Rizki pun berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar Konata Izumi, Misaka Mikoto dan Tsumugi Kotobuki bisa selamat dalam waktu lima belas hari. Ya, lima belas hari! Karena acaranya dimulai besok. Rizki pun berusaha untuk mencapai Saitama pada pagi hari keesokan harinya. Atau pada tanggal 19 Juni 2012. Biasanya dalam usaha menyelamatkan satu orang saja membutuhkan waktu seminggu. Dan inilah penyebab Rizki pusing. 3 cewe dalam 15 hari? Suatu hal yang impossibru bagi Rizki saat ini.

* * *

Sementara itu di Sakura High School...

Personil band 'Houkago Tea Time' yang saat itu sedang istirahat dari latihan band mereka. Oh mungkin karena lead guitarnya, Hirasawa Yui yang pengen buru-buru istirahat. Ya... Bagi Yui, latihan setiap hari itu membuat dia capek. Tapi... Tak ada salahnya kan Yui?

Anggota HTT yang lain sedang menunggu kue dan teh yang disiapkan oleh Mugi sambil ngobrol tentang masalah bbm sampai kepada rencana apa yang mereka lakukan di Rosewood. Ya, mereka berencana melakukan tour keliling dunia dengan menjadikan Rosewood sebagai tujuan awalnya.

"Oh iya, kalian sudah siap dalam tour keliling dunia pertama kita?" Tanya Ritsu. Sang drummer HTT.

"Jadwal kita kali ini padat ya... Karena kita harus mengejar sebelum semester baru dimulai." Kata Mio.

"Tentu saya, Ricchan. Oh iya, apakah Rizki sudah kirim e-mail ke kita?" Tanya Yui.

"e-mail tentang tempat konser kita? Bukannya sudah fix di aula di Campus Rosewood?" Tanya Ritsu balik.

"Sepertinya ini adalah debutku kedua di negeri orang. Setelah di London." Gumam Azusa.

"kali ini... Rosewood, Barcelona, Istambul, Jakarta, dan diakhiri ama Tokyo ya." Kata Mugi.

Tiba-tiba HP masing-masing personil bergetar tanda ada e-mail yang masuk. Para personil berusaha untuk mengecek siapa yang mengirim e-mail tersebut. Pada awalnya tidak apa-apa sampai...

"Ke... Ke... Kenapa... Aku...?" Tanya Mugi. Mukanya Mugi tiba-tiba pucat dan dia pun langsung pingsan setelah melihat e-mail itu.

"Mugi!"

Mari kita berpindah ke Kasukabe untuk beberapa saat. Konata Izumi yang pada saat itu sedang membaca berbagai postingan di 4chan untuk mencari info siapa-siapa saja yang masuk kedalam list target Razor. Dulu, Konata Izumi ini merupakan bagian dari tim penghancur dinasti Razor di dunia balapan liar di Rosewood. Tim itu dipimpin oleh Rizki, si pengemudi Nissan Primera. Namun, nasibnya malang. Subaru Vivio yang dia gunakan mengalami kerusakan mesin. Sehingga, saat ini dia kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya di Ryuu High School.

"... Nakagawa Haruka, Konata Izumi, Na... Apa ini cara membacanya? Kemudian Misaka Mikoto, dan Tsumugi Kotobuki." Kata Konata. "Tunggu! Kenapa namaku ada dalam list? Dasar Razor. Waktu itu kan aku kalah karena engine blown. Masa, kamu masih menganggap kau kalah dalam balapan waktu itu?" gumam Konata.

Tiba-tiba, hpnya Konata berbunyi. Konata pun berusaha menganbil hp yang ditaruh diatas meja komputer itu. Dan dia melihat tulisan Kagami Hiiragi di display hpnya

"Halo?"

"Halo. Kagami, ada apa? Tumben kau menelpon jam segini." Jawab Konata.

"Kau sudah mengecek e-mail yang masuk dari Rizki?" Tanya Kagami.  
"Belum. Namun, aku sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Atau jangan-jangan apakah Rizki berpikir tentang penyelamatan?" Tanya Konata balik dengan tampang bingung.

"Di e-mailnya Rizki dikasih tahu kalo kau juga termasuk... Dan kita akan berkumpul di Kyoto. Bersama dengan band Houkago Tea Time dan beberapa orang yang mungkin kita tidak tahu." Jawab Kagami,

"Apakah ada konser disana?" Tanya Konata yang penasaran.

"Sepertinya... Tidak." Jawab Kagami.

"Sayang sekali..." Kata Konata dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke Kyoto pake apa?" Tanya Kagami. "Soalnya, besok pagi harus sampai disana."

"Vivioku rusak sih. Eh, apakah Tsukasa sudah dapat mobil yang diincer di bursa mobkas online itu?" Tanya Konata balik.

"Lancer Evo IX itu? Sepertinya gagal. Tapi gantinya dia dapat Subaru Legacy Wagon." Jawab Kagami. "Eh, Tunggu. Jangan-jangan kita kesana pake mobil itu?" Tanya Kagami kebingungan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Konata sambil tersenyum seperti kucing.

"Hmm... Apa boleh buat. Kau yang bawa ya. Biar aku yang kasih tau jalan ke Kyotonya." kata Kagami.

"Ok, selamat sore. Kagami." kata Konata sambil berusaha untuk menutup pembicaraan.

"Hem. Sore." Jawab Kagami sambil tutup telpon.

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut selesai, Konata bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Kyoto bersama dengan Kagami, Tsukasa dan Miyuki.

* * *

Sementara di sebuah asrama, seorang perempuan dengan beseragam Tokiwadai sedang mengecek e-mail yang masuk ke hpnya. Pada awalnya dia mulai kaget dan dia sepertinya marah karena isi e-mail tersebut.

"Razor brengsek! Masih mau nyari gara-gara lagi ya? Menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Onee-sama? Ada apa?"

"Razor bodoh. Ngapain sih dia ngincer kepalaku? Emangnya dengan memunuhku kekuatan listriknya berpindah ke dia?"

"Onee-sama?"


	2. Chapter 1

Malam, malam yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu yang sedang berlari satu sama lain. Terlihat sangat indah bagi Tsumugi Kotobuki. Mungkin dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang berada di dalam Peugeot 807.

"Ah... Sejak kapan aku sudah ada disini?"

"Oh akhirnya sadar juga kau, Mugi. Kalau tidak... Mungkin kau sudah dibuang pas penggantian pengemudi tadi." Kata Ritsu.

"Ritsu-senpai! Parah deh. Jangan dipeduliin ya Mugi-senpai." jawab Azusa.

Mugi pun hanya tertawa karena ucapan Ritsu barusan. Kemudian dia berpikir dimana dia berada. Kemudian, kenapa Yui-chan yang mengemudi... Apa jangan-jangan mereka langsung membawaku ke tempat tujuan? Pada saat Mugi berusaha menanyakan apa yang ada dipikirannya... Sebuah Nissan Primera menyalip mereka dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Hoi! Itu Perimera gak takut kalo ntar tabrakan?! Nekat bener yang bawa!" kata Sawako yang kaget akibat manuver Nissan Primera itu barusan.

"Eh, itu kan... Nissan Primeranya Rizki!? Tapi kok nomor platnya berbeda dengan yang kita lihat waktu itu ya?" Tanya Yui yang kebingungan melihat Nissan Primera yang mereka salip.

"Sip. Akhirnya Peugeot 807 itu sudah masuk kedalam konvoi. Tinggal tunggu Legacy dan IS300 untuk bisa merapatkan jarak dengan 807 dan mobil ini." Gumam Rizki.

"Itu punyanya Rizki yang kau maksud, Yui-chan?" Tanya Sawako yang penasaran.

"Iya, Sawa-chan. Warna biru yang terinspirasi dari mobil balap... Suara mesinnya yang khas serta bunyi desingan pas deselerasi membuat mobil itu gampang dikenali." Jawab Yui.

"Terus yang membuat aku penasaran, kenapa dia sepertinya menahan kecepatan mobilnya? Atau jangan-jangan..." Kata Mio yang kebingungan.

"Jangan-jangan?" Tanya Ritsu.

Sementara itu, sebuah Lexus IS300 berusaha untuk masuk kedalam celah diantara 807 dan Primera. Dilihat dari pergerakannya, IS300 tersebut sepertinya meminta izin kepada pengendara 807 untuk memberikan celah untuk menyalip. Yui pun memelankan mobilnya agar IS300 tersebut bisa menyalip. Rizki yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keadaan itu

"Akhirnya... Tinggal satu lagi, maka formasinya bakal sempurna."

Sebuah Legacy Wagon tiba-tiba mendekat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kalau saja pengemudinya tidak bisa mengendalikannya... Kecelakaan hebat bakal terjadi di Tomei Expressway. Untungnya, Legacy itu bisa melambatkan lajunya sebelum terlambat.

"Akhirnya... Walau tadi Kona-chan harus ngerem mendadak... Setidaknya, terkejar deh rombongannya Rizki." kata Tsukasa sambil menarik nafas lega.

"Ya ampun, Konata. Cara bawamu itu sama gilanya dengan Yui-neesan. Untung aja kau tak seagresif dia." Kata Kagami sambil facepalm.

"Seengaknya aku itu masih mending dari Kagami yang masih belum punya sim." Sahut Konata sambil memasang tampang meledek.

"KONATA!" Teriak Kagami sambil berusaha untuk melambatkan Legacy Wagon tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, usaha Kagami tersebut gagal. Bukan hanya gagal membuat Legacy itu berhenti. Namun, disisi lain... Kagami pun ditertawakan oleh hampir semua penghuni di konvoinya Rizki tersebut.

* * *

"Achoo"

"Kayaknya aku mulai kena flu ya?"

* * *

"Ok, karena semuanya berkumpul... Mari kita mulai koordinasi konvoi kali ini." Sahut Rizki.

"Sebelumya, aku mau nanya. Kok bisa ya... Pembicaraan di Legacy Wagon itu kenapa bisa terdengar sampai sini?" Tanya Kuroko yang kebingungan.

"Setiap mobil sudah terpasang sistem telepon. Dan alat itu hanya digunakan pada saat koordinasi konvoi atau hal-hal darurat." Jawab Rizki.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ahem, konvoi kali ini menggunakan tema... High Speed Convoy!" Sahut Rizki.

"High Speed Convoy? Jangan dibilang nanti kita harus... Ngebut?" Tanya Misaka dengan penekanan pada kata ngebut

"You know what i mean, Misaka. Dan inget keceparan minimalnya 180 km/h ya." Sahut Rizki.

"180 km/h? Tak salah tuh Riz?" Tanya Konata. "Semoga aja mobilnya ndak ada speed limiternya." Katanya.

"Kalo itu sih namanya... Derita Lu." Jawab Rizki sambil ketawa.

"Baru ingat. 807 ini sanggup tidak untuk mencapai 180 km/h?" Tanya Mio.

"Sanggup tidaknya sih tergantung pengemudi. Kalo mobilnya sih emang sanggup." Jawab Rizki.

"Ano... Nanti kita istirahatnya dimana? Cape lo duduk dimobil dari tadi sore." Tanya Tsukasa.

"Tempat istirahat... Mungkin di pom bensin di jalur nasional 1. Atau kalau tak sempat ya berhenti aja di pinggir jalan." Jawab Rizki.

"Riz, kau itu serius tuh? Artinya di semua pom bensin di jalur nasional 1 harus berhenti dong." Sahut Misaka.

"Ya, gak gitu juga sih. Cuman pasti salah satu pom bensin bisa kita pakai sebagai tempat istirahat." Jawab Rizki. "Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi? Kalo begitu langsung saja dimulai konvoinya." Kata Rizki.

Setelah pembicaraan ditutup, keempat mobil yang didalam konvoi langsung menambah kecepatan. Karena perbedaan akselerasi, Primera dan Lexus IS300 bisa meninggalkan 807 dan Legacy dibelakang. Namun, karena mereka berpindah ke luar jalan tol, Rizki dan Misaka terpaksa memelankan laju mobil mereka. Sehingga 807 dan Legacy bisa mengejar. Namun, laju 807 sepertinya terlalu cepat.

"Oi, Yui. Apa ini yang namanya ketakutan karena kecepatan?" Tanya Mio sambil berpegangan pada door trim.

"Eh? Kan tadi Rizki bilang kecepatan minimal 180 km/h." Jawab Yui.

"Tapi kalo situasinya kaya gini sih... Yui-senpai, Awas!" Sahut Azusa.

Namun, Yui hanya sedikit menginjak rem. Sisanya dia hanya memutar setir dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga mobilnya mengalami sliding. Pada saat mobilnya sedang sliding, entah mengapa Yui malah melepas tangannya dari setir dan mengambil minuman kaleng yang ditaruh di cup holder.

"Eh, Yui-chan. Kamu lagi ngapain?" Tanya Sawako-sensei.

"Hem... Jadi kepingin minum pada saat begini." Jawab Yui yang dibalas dengan ekspresi shok pada Sawako-sensei dan personil HTT yang lain.

"Eh, Yui! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pegang setirnya!" Sahut Ritsu yang mulai panik.

"Yui-senpai! Ah, Yui-senpai bodoh! Yui-senpai!" Teriak Azusa yang panik.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun, aku tidak melihat apapun... Aku tidak mendengar apapun, aku tidak melihat apapun... Aku tidak mendengar apapun, aku tidak melihat apapun!" Sahut Mio sambil menutup matanya.

807 yang masih sliding itu pun akhirnya kembali stabil. Tentu saja tanpa menabrak pembatas jalan dan mobil lain yang melintas. Kebetulan Yui pun sudah selesai menghabiskan minuman kalengnya...

"Hm... Lumayan. Memang kalau soal setting suspensi Rizki lumayan bisa diandalkan." Kata Yui yang puas dengan manuver 807.

"Eh, Lumayan katamu? Tadi itu kau hampir membuat kecelahaan tahu!" Sahut Sawako.

"Oh? Sekarang waktunya untuk serius." Jawab Yui sambil memegang kembali setirnya.

807 tersebut berusaha untuk mengejar IS300 dengan segala kemampuannya. Yui membuat 807 tersebut meliuk-meliuk di tikungan dan ditengah lalu lintas dengan sempurna. Bahkan, kalau saja Yui turun di balapan Super GT atau sejenisnya... Dia bisa membuat banyak pembalap merinding. Sawako-sensei dan personil HTT pun merinding dibuatnya.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!" Sahut Mio yang ketakutan karena manuver yang dibuat Yui.

* * *

Akhirnya, Rizki dan pasukannya telah sampai di suatu pom bensin. Disana mereka mengisi bensin mobil masing-masing. Dan mereka pun bisa istirahat sejenak sabil makan malam di convenient store. Setelah makan malam, mereka pun berkumpul untuk mengobrol sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil polisi pun datang menghampiri mereka. Kemudian, keluarlah seorang perempuan dari mobil itu. Lalu...

"Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya... Primera."

Misaka dan kawan-kawan pun kaget mendengar ucapan dari polwan tersebut. Bahkan mereka pun berpikir siapakah 'Primera' itu. Namun, Rizki pun kaget dan menghampiri polwan tersebut.

"Kamikaze!?" Sahut Rizki.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Teriak Misaka dan kawan-kawan yang kaget akibat dari ucapan Rizki.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Sepertinya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya... Primera."_

_"Kamikaze!?"._

_"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"_

* * *

"Apa ini? Rizki dan Kamikaze... Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanya Misaka.

"Ah, dulu aku itu juga merupakan anggota blacklist. Cuman karena kalah dengan Primera..." Kata Kamikaze terputus.

"Oi, aku itu sudah tidak menggunakan nama itu sejak dicurangin sama Razor." Sahut Rizki.

"Oh maaf." Kata Kamikaze yang kaget dengan ucapan Rizki.

"Dulu kalian saling balapan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya, tujuh tahun yang lalu... Eh apa delapan tahun yang lalu ya?" Jawab Rizki sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya.

"Baru sadar, kalian tadi ngebut di wilayahku ya?" Tanya Kamikaze.

"Tunggu, kau... Sudah menjadi anggota kepolisian? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Rizki balik.

"Ba... Baru beberapa bulan sih." Jawab Kamikaze.

Namun, Konata dan yang lainnya kecuali Rizki dan Kamikaze pergi menuju ke mobil masing masing. Karena mereka mendengar suara sirine polisi datang mendekati tempat mereka berada

"Oi Rizki. Cepat naik! Nanti banyak polisi yang dateng!" Teriak Konata.

"Maaf, Kamikaze. Sepertinya... Aku harus kabur." Kata Rizki sambil kabur menuju Primeranya.

"Hoi, Primera! Urusanku belum selesai!" Sahut Kamikaze yang berusaha mengejar Rizki.

Namun terlambat, Rizki dan kawan-kawan sudah kabur dari pom bensin tersebut. Kamikaze yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena gagal mendapatkan informasi tentang keadaan Rosewood saat ini. Mau tak mau Kamikaze pun harus mengejar mereka... Atau tepatnya bergabung dengan anggota polisi lainnya yang juga ikut mengejar Rizki dan kawan-kawannya itu.

Kamikaze pun masuk kedalam Subaru BRZ unmarked police yang menjadi senjatanya dalam berbagai pengejaran pelaku. Pada awalnya dia merasa mobilnya tidak memiliki kelemahan apa-apa. Pada saat dia menyalakan mesin BRZnya... Dia merasa ini adalah keputusan yang salah untuk memilih BRZ.

"Ah sial! Baru inget yang aku kejar kali ini adalah Primera yang ngasepin CLK 500 aku dulu. Mau tak mau ini BRZ harus aku modif juga!" Sahut Kamikaze sambil menjalankan BRZnya.

"Hm, Inspektur Nakazato. Kenapa kamu? Sepertinya kamu lagi ada masalah ya?" Tanya Kayuza.

"Aku merasa yang kita kejar kali ini belum tentu bisa kita tangkap." Jawab Kamikaze.

"Hah?"

Walaupun dari segi performa BRZ tersebut kalah dibandingkan dengan Primeranya Rizki. Namun, Kamikaze tetap berusaha untuk mengejar mereka. Ya, Kamikaze akan menggunakan kekuatan bawahannya untuk menangkap mereka. Walau sebenarnya Kamikaze juga sedikit tidak yakin.

Sementara itu, Rizki dan kawan-kawannya dikejar oleh belasan unit Toyota Crown, dua puluan unit Mazda Demio serta delapan unit Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Anehnya, walau dikejar-kejar polisi mereka malah tidak ngebut untuk kabur. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Oi, Konata. Kok kita tidak berusaha kabur dari mereka sih?" Tanya Kagami.

"Mereka sepertinya tidak serius mengejar kita. Mungkin sedang menunggu pimpinannya muncul." Jawab Konata.

"Pimpinan mereka... Jangan-jangan?" Sahut Kagami sambil melihat ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba munculah Subaru BRZ unmarked police berwarna WR Blue Pearl dan beberapa unit Honda NSX, Subaru Legacy dan Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X. Konata yang berada dibarisan paling belakang pun dengan terpaksa menyalip Yui yang didalam 807 serta Misaka di Lexus IS300. Akibatnya... Ketiga mobil ini saling berebutan satu sama lain demi meloloskan diri dari polisi yang mengejar mereka. Sementara Rizki... Dia sepertinya masih santai saja. Padahal sekitar 40 unit mobil polisi yang siap menangkap dia.

"Tumben banyak polisi yang ngejer ini mobil. Ditambah ada Kamikaze. Mending kabur aja deh." Gumam Rizki sambil memperdalam injakan gas.

Namun yang terjadi adalah... puluhan unit polisi tersebut memutar balik. Yang tersisa adalah Subaru BRZ yang digunakan Kamikaze. Mungkin karena ada kasus yang lebih penting dibanding harus mengejar Rizki dkk. Kemudian Rizki memberikan kode kepada Konata dan yang lainnya untuk tidak menambah kecepatan.

Dengan masuknya Kamikaze kedalam konvoi. Membuat Rizki berpikir dimana tempat yang cocok untuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang terjadi di Rosewood. Setelah beberapa lama... Dia melihat sebuah gedung yang terlihat ditelantarkan di dalam kota Kyoto.

"Mungkin gedung ini bisa dipakai." Gumam Rizki.

* * *

Chapter ini rasanya pendek ya. Mungkin karena lagi mandek ide buat kejar-kejaran. yang jelas... Review please xD


End file.
